


Unexpected

by shallowgaudy (Kazzy)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pete’s World, Smut, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazzy/pseuds/shallowgaudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the bars on all the worlds...A chance meeting brings more than either side could have ever thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short PWP of the insane hotness created by Martha and Rose. However, it ended up clocking in at 8000+ words and not nearly as quick or as dirty as I thought it would be. It certainly wasn’t meant to be a discussion about sexuality...and for the most part it isn’t, though there aspects of that as well.
> 
> This may have also spawned an actual, full length fic, which I need like a hole in the head – especially when you consider the length of this part alone.
> 
>  **Discaimer:** Not mine!

****

yyy!!!yyy

Martha watched, a little irritated, as Julia and Martin left the club, but then shrugged it off. She might be alone, but it didn’t mean she had to go home yet – the music was good and she wanted to dance.

At the bar she ordered herself another drink, and while she was waiting another woman came up to do the same. She gave Martha a quick grin as she placed her own order. “Hey.” Martha gave her nod as an answer, dismissing her from her mind.

She accepted her drink and turned to face the rest of the club, wondering if she should prop herself on a stool here or try and find a table nearer the dance floor.

“So, you here alone?” the woman – a blonde – from the bar was back with her drink and a slightly flirty grin. Her eyes stayed on Martha, and the young doctor wondered if she was being hit on.

“Why?” she asked, keeping her tone blunt, not looking to lead anyone on. “You interested?” She tried to make her tone as much ‘because I’m not’ as possible without actually being rude. However, she wasn’t really feeling it, so she thought the message might not have been as clear as it could have been. The blonde’s smile widened.

“Nah,” she said. And then, “Maybe.” The tip of her tongue made it out between her lips, but Martha still wasn’t a hundred percent sure if she was being flirted with or played with so she didn’t try to interpret it.

“I’m straight,” said Martha. Though that wasn’t say she’d never been tempted.

“Does ‘straight’ mean you don’t dance?” the grin was definitely flirtatious now.

“Who said anything about dancing?” asked Martha, slightly exasperated – maybe she should have left at the same time as her friends.

“I just did.” The tip of the tongue had reappeared and her eyes were sparkling. “You wanna?”

And Martha was reminded that she hadn’t left with her friends, because she did actually want to dance, work out some of the tension from a long hard week. She just wasn’t sure that with the alcohol she’d been drinking it was a wise idea to dance with someone she might regret doing so tomorrow.

But the blonde’s eyes were suddenly serious, and she reached out with one warm hand on Martha’s arm. “Just a dance, promise.”

After a moment, Martha felt herself nod, and set her half finished drink on the bar. The blonde, she noticed, hadn’t touched hers.

“Great. I’m Rose, by the way,” said the blonde as she tugged Martha towards the dance floor, grin back in full force.

“Martha.”

‘Dancing’ did just turn out to be dancing and Rose made no attempt to make any kind of move on Martha, though her grin when their eyes met remained just on the edge of flirtatious; and more than once Martha noticed those eyes flicker down her body in a way that definitely indicated her interest.

There wasn’t much in the way of space on the crowded dance floor, and occasionally the two came into contact, but Martha found she didn’t mind. Rose was a good dancer and clearly appreciated having fun, her movements were energetic – a little much so in the crowd – but seemed to be without guile and if it wasn’t for the come-hither she was giving with her eyes (which were gorgeous) Martha wouldn’t have thought anything of it.

Still, she couldn’t say that it wasn’t having an effect, because she was relatively sure that the warmth she was feeling wasn’t completely from exertion, neither was the beating of her heart. And the tingling heat in her stomach definitely couldn’t be nor the frisson of nerves. Martha wasn’t completely sure if she should act on it, but before she could make a decision, the universe took it out of her hands.

It was a horrible cliché, and Martha did not appreciate fate treating her this way, but she couldn’t help stumbling when some clumsy drunk bumped into her. For that matter she couldn’t help the direction she stumbled in – which just so happened to be towards, or rather into, Rose.

Surprisingly, for all she was barely taller, or firmer, than Martha, Rose managed to catch her firmly about the waist and hold her steady until she regained her feet. After a moment, realising just how closely the lengths of their bodies were pressed together, a thoroughly embarrassed, Martha went to step back only to find the hands on her hips tighten slightly and the lips by her ear (her chin having bumped painfully against the blonde’s shoulder) turned slightly.

“Tell me to back off and I will.” The lips then pressed against her shoulder, lightly and if it wasn’t for the slight thrust of feminine hips against her own, Martha would have said chastely. At that moment, she realised she’d never actually said anything of the sort, and that her disinterest had been expressed marginally at best. She took a deep breath causing her breasts to move against the other woman’s a little more and made her tighten between her legs. This was her choice to make, but she did have to make it.

When she didn’t immediately respond, Rose seemed to automatically pull back anyway, but Martha, tightened her own grip. “No, it’s okay.” More than okay. “I like it.”

The lips, now by her cheek, curved upwards. “I like you.”

One warm hand slid around and up Martha’s back to the top of her dress, fingers dancing lightly on the skin between her shoulder blades, even as Rose separated their upper bodies enough so that they were face-to-face, noses nearly touching. However Rose’s eyes were slightly downcast as she tilted her head a little more, giving Martha a clue about what was about happen, but she made no move to stop it.

She was surprised to find that the kiss was only a gentle press of lips to the corner of her mouth before Rose’s eyes came back up to meet hers, this time with a question, Martha swallowed, but nodded. The woman, she realised, was trembling in her arms a little – her own case of nerves, perhaps, but she seemed determined.

This time the kiss was firmer, longer and undercut with intensity and passion for all it was still flirting with being chaste. By the time they separated, even Martha was feeling a little frustrated, so she dipped in and initiated their next kiss herself, opening her mouth and encouraging the woman in her arms to do the same. But Rose didn’t allow it to last for more than a few seconds before pulling back.

“Not here,” she said, her eyes dark, hooded and she swayed slightly. Martha was glad for the darkness as she realised she’d just been kissing on a crowded dance floor. The wave of embarrassment was hot and humiliating, almost cancelling out the desire.

But Rose didn’t seem to notice and didn’t give her time think, as her eyes quickly scanned the area. It didn’t take her long to decide on a course of action, as she changed her grip to Martha’s arm and proceeded to lead her through the crush of people with quick efficiency.

They ended up in a corner, by a slightly sad looking pot plant, sandwiched between it and the wall. The manoeuvre was slightly awkward, and some of Martha’s earlier apprehension came back, but Rose was once again pressed against her, and her leg was between Martha’s own. Then her lips were on Martha’s and the young doctor couldn’t bring herself to even think about trying to stop.

The kiss was soft at first, teasing, maybe a slight flicker of tongue. Martha growled, but she found that as she was effectively supporting Rose’s weight, her back against the hard wall and the soft curves of her partner in front limited her movement. Short of risking throwing Rose off, she could do little. She tried to angle her head, but Rose merely tilted her own back out of reach.

“Impatient!” the blond teased.

“Tease!” responded Martha. “You started this.”

The smile that curved across Rose’s lips was completely wicked this time. “S’pose I better finish it then.” And without waiting for a response she did exactly that.

It was exactly what Martha’s now hypersensitive body wanted, but it only further inflamed her desire. Lips and tongue, invading, taking possession. And she answered it with a claim of her own, meeting every inch of Rose’s fiery passion.

She’d never kissed another woman before, but aside from the obvious physical differences it was no different from kissing a man – and just as much a turn on. Rose tasted of alcohol and fruit juice with a trace of something spicy from her dinner and she didn’t seem to mind Martha taking the opportunity to explore her mouth, instead started up a stroking motion which made Martha’s toes curl inside her shoes.

They broke for air. “Okay, wow,” said Martha, her head spinning in a way that had nothing to do with how much she’d had to drink.

Rose drew in a shaking breath, “Yeah,” she said, and dropped her head to nuzzle at Martha’s neck.

And then lower. Distracted by sensation, Martha arched her back as much she could to give the other woman access and didn’t realise her intent, even as a tongue lapped slightly at the neckline of her dress. It wasn’t until the blonde began to slide her shoulder strap down that Martha realised what she was doing – and where they still were.

“Stop!” she said, panic clearing the haze of desire.

Rose pulled back abruptly and Martha missed her immediately, but was relieved when the strap was put back in its correct place and her dignity was left intact. Though, for a moment, she thought she might have offended the other woman, Rose surprised her.

“I want you,” she said baldly in a way that couldn’t be interpreted as anything other than sex. Then she leaned closer, enticing. “Come home with me.”  
Martha almost agreed without thinking about it, but then her brain caught up with her for the first time in a good half hour and spat out several excellent reasons why letting herself by seduced was a bad idea. Especially by someone whose gender was not what she was used to feeling attraction for.

At the same time, every nerve in her body was crying out for more, wanting the feel of skin against her own, the intimacy and the release of sex. She could go home now, unsatisfied, or she could go with Rose and...well...

Mind nearly made up, she looked at the other woman – only to find her pulling away. Rose gave her a rueful smile. “It’s okay. I understand.”

She started to slide out from their nook, and Martha immediately felt a rush of cool air – unpleasant and unwelcome. Without further thought, she grabbed at Rose’s arm. “No,” she said, and she could see she startled the other woman. “I mean...um...I want to go home with you,” she said the last in a rush.  
Rose’s initial reaction looked like scepticism, but after a moment, she seemed to decide Martha was genuine because she broke out in a shining smile. She leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips. “Brilliant.”

And that was how Martha found herself following the other woman, through the crowd, where they stopped briefly to say goodbye to some of Rose’s friends, who eyed Martha a little suspiciously, but didn’t seem too concerned. Then it was a quick matter of ascertaining, that yes, Martha was alone and they were out in the cool night air.

Somehow Rose’s hand had found her own as the blonde led her down the street and around the corner. Martha had figured they’d grab one of the cabs waiting outside but that didn’t seem Rose’s intent – so really hoped the other woman didn’t intend on driving home.

But Rose walked up to a dark car and tapped lightly on the driver’s window, which rolled and a youngish man in a uniform looked out. “Evening, Miss Tyler, ready to go home?”

“Thanks, Stu. That’d be great.”

Audibly the locks clicked off and Stu’s window rolled back as the car started up. With her free hand Rose opened one of the rear doors and started to climb inside, pulling Martha after her, but Martha held her ground.

“Wait.”

Rose looked back at her, apprehension crossing her face. “Yeah?”

“Rose Tyler? As in Rose Tyler?” The mysterious Vitex heiress, who had appeared from nowhere? That’s who she’d been snogging in the corner of a Camden club? The daughter of the wealthiest man in Britain?

“That’s me. Is’at a problem?”

She’d seen Rose’s face dozens of times – on the tabloids on the supermarket shelves, on the covers of Tish’s magazines, on the news. How had she not recognised Rose the moment she laid eyes on her?

Taking a deep breath, Martha opened her mouth, then shut it again – realising that in the grand scheme of things it didn’t really matter who Rose was and shrugged it off. “I guess not.”

She was treated to another dazzling smile and this time went unresisting into the car. The seats were made of soft leather that moulded itself to Martha as soon as she touched it and she sunk back and watched in bemusement as Rose pressed a button that sent up a screen between themselves and the driver. And then they were in motion and Rose settled back into the seats, body pressed against Martha’s side, one hand resting on Martha’s thigh.

“The window to the front is one way and mostly sound proof, the outside windows are tinted,” Rose said conversationally. She kissed Martha’s shoulder and rested her chin there lightly, her breath tickling Martha’s neck, her hand sliding further up Martha’s leg. It should have felt sleazy. It didn’t. But Martha still wasn’t sure what to think or how to react.

“And you won’t turn to stone if you look at me.”

This last startled Martha enough that she realised she’d been staring into space, back rigid. So she forced herself to relax back into the very comfortable seats and it obligingly shifted with her. She turned her head towards Rose, and even though she was aware of how closely the woman was sitting to her it still came as a surprise to find those big eyes inches from her own.

“Okay?” asked Rose, and this time her breath brushed Martha’s lips causing her to shiver.

“Sorry,” said Martha. “I know I...I just...I don’t...” horrified at her own stammering, Martha took a deep breath and tried again. Rose waited patiently. “I’ve never...at least not with...”

Rose seemed to understand what she was trying to get out. “If it makes you feel any better I don’t usually bring women home, either.”

“Usually?” Martha wanted to take the word back, not knowing how politic it was to ask your one night stand about past sexual encounters. On the other hand, it was wise to find out about potential health issues.

Rose hummed slightly, and Martha felt it along her arms, where Rose was still pressed. “Used to be that I only fancied blokes – or thought I did anyway. And then I met someone who liked just about everybody. And well, he said something that stayed with me. He said that sex with a beautiful person was never a bad thing and that everyone is beautiful.”

“Were you and he...?” she shouldn’t be getting so personal, but at the same time she found the woman in front of her fascinating. She was about to apologise, but Rose was shaking her head.

“Nah. Was with someone else at the time. Wouldn’t’ve bothered Jack, and I don’t even think...would have minded – but I couldn’t quite bring myself to let it go that far.”

“Have you ever...? Oh god, I’m sorry.” This time she forced herself to break off, as it really was none of her business and Rose’s eyebrows had shot up. “I shouldn’t have asked.”

But Rose shrugged. “S’okay. If you’re asking if I’ve had a threesome...” and she smiled wickedly again. “Then, yeah, I have. But anymore than that and you don’t know me well enough.”

Martha nodded, that was fair enough, but still left one point. “Rose, I have to ask, but are there...any potential...health issues?”  
Rose shook her head, lips twisting down slightly. “You mean on account of me being a prize slut and all? No, I get checked regularly – because of work and all. I’ve even had all my shots.”

While she doesn’t seem angry, something in Rose’s tone is almost offended, or perhaps offensive, and Martha can’t help but react to it. “I didn’t call you a slut. I didn’t even think it!”

Rose leaned back slightly, though she was still pressed against Martha’s side, and her hand remained where it was. She huffed slightly. “Sorry. It’s just...well, you wouldn’t have been the first.”

Martha shook her head. “You’re free to sleep with whoever you like.”

“Does that mean you?” Rose seemed to want the question to be inviting, but it was more vulnerable, which surprised Martha – wasn’t she meant to be the inexperienced one here?

She just nodded, finding her mouth a little dry as they came back on target for their evening plans.

“Can I kiss you then?” And Rose seemed to have gained her courage back from somewhere, because her tone was saucy.

Her voice completely having deserted her, Martha nodded again and that’s all Rose needed to lean over and press her lips to Martha’s.

Rose’s tongue immediately asked entrance and Martha let her in, relieved to be able to let Rose take lead, as her nerves were back and determined to point out all the reasons this was not a good idea – even as her body told her all the reasons why it was. The debate in her head raged, even as she broke the kiss to nibble on Rose’s neck, even as Rose’s hand slid up until it rested against Martha’s damp underwear, brushing lightly over cloth and sensitised skin.

Martha gasped slightly in surprise when she felt fingers creep under the lace kickers, and couldn’t help jerking back.

“Easy,” murmured Rose, though she took her hand away and Martha realised that wasn’t what she wanted at all. But the other woman was giving her a little breathing space and she appreciated it.

She was leaning back, almost stretched out on the very comfortable seats, and that Rose was mostly on top of her. Martha couldn’t help using the time to catalogue the differences in Rose’s body to the men she’d slept with. Soft, especially across the chest. And Rose, being a similar height to Martha, meant that their bodies lined up nicely and no part of Martha felt crushed under someone else’s weight.

“I never asked you, if you had any potential health problems,” Rose said.

The question surprised Martha, despite its fairness. “Oh, um, no. I’m clear.” She had regular check-ups and screenings and she wasn’t anywhere near as sexually active as Rose claimed to be.

This time it was Martha who kissed Rose as the voice in her head that didn’t want to go through with this began to get louder. Thankfully, she received enthusiastic encouragement from her partner, though there were no wandering hands this time. The kiss went on until the objecting voice became no more than a whisper and Rose eventually broke it off, breathing heavily against Martha’s ear.

“I want you. I want you so much. I want you, Martha. But – God help me – if you want to stop, at any time, I will. Just say the word and Stu can take you home, or you can a cab, or a friend. Fuck, though, I want you.”

No one had ever said anything like that to Martha, not like that. Not like she was water to a man dying of thirst, not like she was oxygen to the asphyxiated. And it was a real turn on.

“Okay,” she said, and was surprised to find how low and husky her voice was.

Rose’s face was close to her own and she watched the pupils of her eyes dilate with further arousal. “God, you’re amazing. Brilliant,” she groaned and Martha felt it shoot through her bones and straight to her gut. “I want to eat you up.”

A sudden realisation of the potential mechanics of having sex with a woman hit Martha accompanied with the image of Rose, naked, kneeling between her legs, her head bent down and it was her turn to groan.

“I want you to. I want you to,” she said as Rose began nosing at the neckline of her dress, tongue sliding below it. This time she didn’t stop Rose from sliding down her shoulder strap, from revealing her breast, and taking a nipple in her mouth.

Someone was panting and Martha realised it was her; she curled one arm around Rose’s head, to keep her in place. She’d always liked having her breasts played with and sucked, but this...heat radiated out from where Rose, making happy little noises, was suckling – heat that reached every part of her but reverberated in her groin.

So absorbed were they that they didn’t notice when the car came to a stop and the motor died away. They did however hear the voice over the intercom.  
“Miss Tyler, we’ve arrived.”

Martha started and Rose swore, leaving off her ministrations and fumbling for the switch on the speaker. “Uh, thanks Stu. Give us a minute and we’ll be out of your hair.”

If Stu had any idea what the two women had been up to his voice gave no clue. “Of course, Miss Tyler, take the time you need.”

“We’d best go up,” Rose said, still breathing heavily straightening her clothes and her hair. Martha did the same and shivered slightly as she stepped out into the cool night air. It wasn’t cold, but every part of her felt like hot and electrified.

Rose took Martha’s hand again and led her into what was clearly her apartment building, nodding casually to her doorman. The man responded with a polite, “Good evening, Miss Tyler,” and a nod for Martha, “Miss.” He must have noticed their dishevelled appearance but like Stu he gave no sign that anything was remiss about them. Martha supposed that was what they were paid for – their discretion.

Once in the lift Rose let go over Martha’s hand only to pull her body towards her own and give her a blistering miss. “Nearly there,” she gasped after a long moment.

The lift dinged, and Rose froze. The door opened and an elderly woman stepped on board. “Hello, Rose, dear,” she said.

Rose looked mortified, her face bright red and she ducked her head against Martha shoulder for a moment, taking a deep breath. “Uh, hi, Mrs. Bradley. How are you?”

“Just fine thank you. You look like you’re enjoying you’re evening, dear. Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend? There’s no need to be embarrassed, you know. I was young once, too.”

If anything, Rose looked even more embarrassed, so Martha gently disentangled herself, and held out a hand. “Martha – it’s nice to meet you.”  
The older woman took Martha’s hand as the lift dinged once again. “Likewise, Martha. You girls enjoy the rest of your night,” she said as Rose almost dragged Martha out of lift.

As soon as the doors were closed, Rose dropped Martha’s hand like she’d been burned and covered her face. “Oh god,” she said. “Oh my god.”

“Your neighbours have never seen you bringing someone home before?” she asked curiously, though she understood Rose’s mortification, she could only think what it would be like if one of her neighbours had caught her with Rose, looking like they do.

“Usually, I keep my hands to myself, until we’re behind closed doors,” said Rose, taking her said hands away from her face and reaching for one of Martha’s again. “Still, it could have been worse, I guess.” As she led Martha down the hall, they only passed a couple of doors, leaving Martha to assume most of the apartments were going to be large.

And she was not surprised to find that her whole apartment could have fit easily inside the main room of Rose’s. Rose herself seemed not to notice Martha’s observation, dropping her keys into a dish and trotting into the kitchen before returning with a bottle and two glasses.

“Drink?” she asked.

“Thanks,” said Martha, once again swamped with nerves and she gladly took the offered drink, sipping it.

Rose perched on the arm of one of the couches. “Take your shoes off,” she suggested, as she did the same.

Martha nodded and found the rug to be very soft under her toes. She wriggled them a little, but lost all interest in what was under her feet when Rose handed her a glass of wine, heated gaze trained on her.

To avoid the other woman’s intense stare, she walked over to the window and looked out at London and the lights, to look out at the zeppelins, bobbing quietly in the dark. “Nice view,” she said, and then started as a warm body is pressed against hers from behind, an arm wraps around her waist, hands splayed against her belly, keeping her still and a chin resting on her shoulder.

“I think so,” agreed Rose. She brought her own glass up to her lips and sipped, before placing a series of kisses along Martha’s neck. “Come into the bedroom.”

At the door, however, she stopped and turned to Martha. “I meant what I said before. You want to stop, you say the word and we will. Just say so.”

“I’m not a virgin,” Martha felt compelled to say.

“No, but this is your first time,” said Rose. But then she kissed Martha hard, and pushed against her, even though they were both still holding glasses of wine.

Martha broke off first. “Uh, let me put this down.” She indicated the glass. She also took Rose’s and set them on the dresser, taking a deep breath before turning back.

“I want to undress you now,” said Rose as soon as Martha had caught her eyes again, and Martha had no response for that at all so she let the other woman come close enough to reach around behind her and feel for her zip – all the while keeping eye contact.

The zipper slid down quietly and Martha was aware of air on the newly exposed skin, before Rose reached around to lift the straps off her shoulders and let the dress fall to the floor and gather at Martha’s ankles. She stepped back and very deliberately let her gaze wander up and down Martha’s body her thoughts plain on her face.

“Can I undress you now, or do you need to check for cattle brands?” Martha couldn’t help asking with asperity, feeling exposed.  
Rose met her eyes and smirked. “You look like that and you can do whatever you like to me,” she said.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Martha snapped back, startled by the compliment, and walked behind Rose – partly because Rose’s stare was still unnerving and partly because she knew the other woman’s dress was done up with buttons.

She undid the top button, took a deep breath and let instinct take over, pressing a kiss between Rose shoulder blades. Finding she was pleased when Rose shivered, she undid the second button and did the same and Rose gave a soft sigh. Each button, and each kiss produced a different reaction from Rose, and Martha enjoyed each one. When she reached the blonde’s bra she undid that as well and then lapped at the slight mark the clasp had left on Rose’s pale skin. Rose actually mewed at this and Martha couldn’t help her pleased smirk before continuing down to the small of Rose’s back. She placed one last kiss there and then tugged on the hem of Rose’s dress and watched it come away, revealing the fact that Rose had no knickers on.

Martha couldn’t help staring as Rose turned – slowly, for effect. “Like what you see?”

Stubbornly, Martha met her eyes this time. “Yes.” Pale, pale skin, more curves than Martha, but sleek, a dusting of freckles here and there, and a thatch of dark hair, pointing down.

And then Rose was once again pressed against her, skin to skin, and Martha who had thought she was already completely aroused found herself floundering in desire. She didn’t move when Rose carefully slid her panties over her hips and pushed them down, removing the last barrier. She wriggled slightly and step out of them before bringing her hands up to rest in the small of Rose’s back.

Rose brought hers up to wrap around Martha’s neck and the two of them stood there, forehead’s touching, breath mingling until Rose cleared her throat uncomfortably and stepped back. She nodded to the bed. “Lie down.”

Martha did so on her back, but propped herself up on her elbows, feeling more exposed than ever, as Rose came and lay down beside her on her side facing Martha. Martha’s nerves, meanwhile, made another renewed attempt, but at the same time she no longer felt any desire to call this off – in fact she really wanted it to hurry up.

But Rose was determined to take her time, kissing Martha, and drawing out both their passions. Eventually she did break off, to trail kisses down to Martha’s breasts, both of which she layered in kisses before taking them both in her mouth in turn. Martha couldn’t help but cry out and arch her back the moment soft pink lips closed around the first areola, and as Rose continued she couldn’t help but think she might climax just from this.

She didn’t get to find out, because Rose broke off – despite her protests – and began to move her lips down. Warm spread through Martha’s stomach and her body contracted almost painfully from desire and the feather light kisses, which eventually reached the juncture between her legs. However, Rose skipped over it, heading lower until she reached Martha’s knees, where she lifted up a calf to rest on her shoulder while she hummed happily and began to lap behind it. Martha nearly shouted and kicked the other woman, but trapped in the haze of desire all she could do was flail her arms a little, flopping back on the pillows.

She was pretty sure she could feel Rose smirking against her leg, but then she felt a sharp nip against her skin and Rose was nibbling her way back up. None of the bites were painful, but they did serve to focus her attention, until Rose was high enough to flick her tongue over Martha’s slit and dip inside to the point where Martha wanted her.

Not bothering to tease any further Rose started up a rhythm immediately and Martha fought the urge to thrust into her mouth to get closer to the sensation that was bringing her closer and closer to release. The release that was building in her like a tidal wave against a dam, ready to break free...

And break free it did, crashing over Martha and drowning her in sensation. She clawed at the bed sheets, and arched her back, crying out and all the while Rose kept up her steady rhythm, right until the orgasm ebbed. As she went slack Rose gave one final swipe of her tongue, before pulling back. She did not lift herself to lie next to Martha however, as might be expected, instead she lifted her head and watched Martha fondly for a few moments.

“If this next bit’s too much, let me know.” Then she laid her head on Martha’s stomach, gently caressing one of Martha’s thighs as Martha wondered what she meant.

She didn’t have long to wait, because Rose slid one hand between her legs and her questing fingers found the entrance and two of them slid inside to unerringly locate the spot that all of Martha’s boyfriends had failed to find. It almost was too much, but Martha forced herself to relax and enjoy the rebuilding sensations as they forced her body to newer, higher places.

This time, as she climaxed, she shouted and felt her body jerk as all of her muscles clenched and unclenched involuntarily. Even afterward she felt the fine tremors running through her as she watched Rose stand and go over the dresser and collect both wine glasses. Her own she set on the bedside table, and she passed Martha hers.

Martha managed to prop herself up and take a few sips, before handing the glass back to Rose who put it beside her own.

“That was amazing,” Martha said, and her voice was hoarse.

Rose positively beamed in pleasure, but shrugged diffidently. “You make it easy.”

They kissed, lightly at first, brushing lips against lips, before deepening into passion. Martha knew what would come next and was trying to give herself enough time to gather the courage to go through with it. After all it was easy to have someone go down on you, but reversing the positions was a different matter entirely.

Eventually, though, she felt herself drawn down and she kissed her way down Rose neck to her collar bone, and she suckled along the ridge until she reached the base of the neck on the other side. There she found a spot she liked and she licked at it for several minutes, enjoying the taste of Rose’s skin, before something truly wicked occurred to her.

Rose gave a yelp of surprise at the love bite, but Martha didn’t stop, making her way down and finding herself confronted with Roses breasts. As an experiment she took one of the nipples in her mouth and rolled it around her tongue, causing Rose to murmur appreciatively. Still, it seemed that it was not as forceful a sensation as she herself found it, and certainly when she looked up she found Rose watching her with eyes heavy with desire, but also traces of amusement.

So Martha didn’t spend too long on Rose’s breasts, although she did have enough enjoyment from them not to move on immediately. But then she continued down, crossing the smooth expanse of Rose’s stomach, before experimentally dipping her tongue inside her belly button. Rose’s startled gasp, let her know she’d hit a sweet spot, so she stayed there for a while, making Rose squirm as she thrust her tongue in and out, imitating another act.

“Martha!” the other woman eventually managed and so she continued her journey.

The brush at the juncture of Rose’s legs was neatly trimmed, and Martha ran her fingers through it, before she dipped her head to flick her tongue at Rose’s slit. This produced a moan, so she did again, experimentally rolling the taste around her tongue. She’d given a few blow jobs in her day, and didn’t hate it, but this taste was different, she tried again, but couldn’t decide on what it was.

“Martha, please,” Rose begged.

This time, Martha slid her tongue between Rose’s lips and then slipped it up and down until she found the ridge she knew Rose wanted the most. It certainly produced the response Martha wanted most and Rose shuddered and cried out, “Yes! There. God. There! Don’t stop!”

After few minutes she managed to gasp out. “Your fingers. I want them. Inside me.”

Startled Martha looked up. “Don’t stop. Please. Just.”

Martha understood and lowered herself back down, but this time brought her hand around so she could slide a finger inside Rose. And then a second and a third at the gasped request. She probed carefully, finding the other woman’s g-spot and massaging it gently, while Rose writhed under the dual ministrations until her whole body went stiff and she cried out, vaginal walls clamping around Martha’s fingers as she climaxed.

Curious, Martha drew her hand to her mouth and tasted the flavour of Rose’s desire.

“That’s incredibly hot.”

Martha looked up at the gasped comment to find Rose staring at her in undisguised pleasure.

“Which is not surprising, because you are as well,” Rose mused.

Martha climbed back up Rose’s body, covering the other woman with her own and kissing her. Rose mumbled in pleasure and took her time exploring Martha’s mouth for her own juices.

When they broke apart, Rose came back for several more until Martha’s body was humming again. “Thanks,” said the blonde woman. “That’s the best sex I’ve had...” she blinked... “in a good while.”

“I’m glad it was all right.”

“Bit more than ‘all right’,” said Rose.

They climbed under the covers and curled up together, trading kisses and exploring each other’s bodies gently until Martha saw the time. “I should probably go,” she said. “It’s after three.”

“Mmm. Have a shower first and then I’ll get Stu to drop you home.”

A shower sounded nice, especially if she could have Rose join her, but still... “It’s after three.”

Rose seems surprised by this. “You working tomorrow?”

“No, but it’s late...your driver should have to take me home. I can get a cab...” though given what she can see of the Thames out Rose’s window, it’s going to be hellishly expensive. But there’ll be no tube and she doesn’t want to think about finding a bus in this unfamiliar part of town.

“Stu’s shift doesn’t finish ‘til half-six. Why pay for a cab if you don’t have to?”

“I...all right. That’d be great thanks.”

“Brilliant. Bathroom’s this way.” And Martha was left to follow the gorgeous, naked blonde with her eyes until she realised she should probably go with her.

The bathroom, like the rest of the apartment, was the picture of luxury: an expanse of creamy tile and gleaming fixtures. The bath itself was big enough for several people and deep with a ledge for sitting on and Martha had the sudden image of Rose in the bath, herself leaning over her...

She was distracted by the sound of water on tile when Rose turned the shower on and turned to face the other woman who met her eyes and then very deliberately turned to the bath and back with a sultry grin, before stalking towards Martha. “Next time,” she said.

“Next time?” asked Martha, aiming for sexy, but ending up surprised.

“Gives you a reason to come back, yeah?”

“Yeah,” agreed Martha. She’d never had a booty call before, if that was what this was – never really thought casual sex was her thing – but the thought excited her more than she would have expected.

“Hope you don’t mind sharing,” Rose said as she stepped under the spray – multiple jets, Martha noticed.

Martha swallowed. “I was going to insist on it,” she said as she joined the other woman.

The next few minutes were delightfully sensuous, as they washed each other, hands slick with soap, caressing every inch they could reach, all the while trading kisses. By the time she was completely soaped down and washed off, Martha was also completely turned on again. So she leaned forward and licked at the water running down the other woman’s neck.

Rose gave a soft moan and tilted her head back to give Martha better access, one hand coming up to slide into Martha’s hair, while Martha’s rested on her hips, thumbs brushing lightly against Rose’s flushed skin.

Martha moved down, stopping between Rose’s breasts to nuzzle them lightly, and drink the water as it ran past, and deciding she liked this part of being with a woman – being able to play with breasts other than her own. When she reached Rose’s belly button, using the knowledge she’d discovered earlier she flickered her tongue around the edge before dipping in and was rewarded with a gurgle above her and the tightening of the fingers still in her hair. She smiled against the slight roundness that hadn’t been evident when Rose was on her back, or in that tight dress.

Then, kneeling completely at the other woman’s feet, she drew her hands down Rose’s sides, over her buttocks and behind her legs, drawing them further apart and marvelling slightly at her own instinctive knowledge. She paused and looked up the sleek lines of the other woman, admiring the sight granted her.

Rose’s head was thrown back, one hand on the wall of the shower for balance, the other cupping a full breast, thumb rubbing a nipple. Water ran down her in rivulets, joined in different places where the different angles of the jets hit her.

Martha needed no further encouragement to part Rose’s folds with her tongue and seek out her clit. She located that little nub, already engorged and slippery with more than just water. Deciding to experiment a little, she lightly whipped the tip of her tongue around the edge of the bundle of nerves and then firmly ran her tongue over it.

She guessed the shudder and moan it produced indicated her success, so she did it again and again, feeling the tremble that ran through Rose’s thighs as she drew nearer to the edge. It didn’t take long for her to tumble over, in a matter of minutes the sounds of her orgasm were bouncing off the tiles and Martha found herself sitting back, feeling inordinately pleased with herself.

As she stood, she hid a grimace as the blood rushing back into her knees made itself known, but the blissful expression on Rose’s face made it all worth it. Even more so when the other woman cupped her cheek and leaned in and kissed her.

Rose then brushed her lips to Martha’s ear and whispered, “Turn around.”

Shivering with desire, Martha obeyed so that her back was pressed against Rose’s front and Rose’s arms were wrapped around her waist, fingers lightly caressing where they rested. Lips settled themselves on Martha’s neck and she laid her head on Rose’s shoulder figuring it gave her the best angle to work from.

For long moments, they stayed like that and Martha allowed herself to catalogue the variety of sensations that were sending her arousal on a slow boil. There were the jets of warm water, hitting her arms and waist, and Rose’s body pressed against her – breasts just under her shoulder blades, hips and thighs cradling her buttocks. Rose’s fingertips had begun to trace light circles under her breasts, teasing with their closeness. On her neck was the drag of tongue, accompanied with the occasional nip of teeth.

Slowly, one of Rose’s hands moved up to continue to trace circles around first one of Martha’s nipples and then the other, while her second hand slid lower, teasing at Martha’s slit, slipping in and exploring, but being careful to avoid touching the place she wanted them most.

A moan passed her lips and then another and another as she desperately tried to thrust against Rose’s hand, but Rose wasn’t having any of that. Pulling back for some of the longest seconds of Martha’s life, she tutted quietly in Martha’s ear, before returning to her ministrations.

“Rose, please!” the young doctor gasped.

“Please, what?” said a husky voice in her ear.

“Touch me!”

“Where?” asked Rose as she kept up her tease.

“You know where!”

“Here?” asked Rose sliding her fingers right over the correct spot, sending a sharp note of heat through Martha.

“Yes, there!”

“Like this?” her tone was far too innocent, as she brushed it again and Martha’s legs threatened to go out from beneath her.

“Yes, like that!”

“Or like this?” this time she pressed a little firmer and Martha nearly screamed.

“Oh god, yes! Like that! Don’t stop, please don’t stop!”

“I like hearing you beg, Martha,” she whispered, but she didn’t stop, continuing until Martha thought she’d float away, barely aware of her surroundings, barely aware of the shower – focussing only on the amazing things Rose was doing to her body.

“Come for me now,” said Rose voice caressing her ear and Martha found herself helpless but to obey.

Hot fire coursed through her veins in a sudden wave and she heard herself shouting as her vision blurred and her limbs went limp. It was only a matter of seconds, but it felt like an age before she was properly aware of where she was.

Rose was mostly supporting her weight and murmuring sweet nothings in her ear.

Martha pushed herself upwards, so she was standing on her own. Her legs were shaking, but they held and she felt delightfully sated, if a little tingly from the after effects of her orgasm.

“Sorry,” she said, not having meant to use the other woman as a prop.

“What for?” asked Rose. “It was my pleasure.”

Martha had no response for that except to lean in and kiss her.

They stayed that way for a while, bodies wrapped in each other, calming down from the earlier excitements, lips doing all the talking for them as they were surrounded by warm water. Eventually, though, the water started to cool and Martha felt herself registering fatigue so she pulled away and Rose shut off the water, her smile taking on an edge of sleepiness.

They dried and dressed themselves in relative quiet. Martha into her dress (though she shoved her knickers into her purse, eliciting an amused grin from Rose) and Rose into a pair of jeans, a hoodie, and a battered pair of plimsolls. The effect was so ordinary that it somehow reminded Martha – more forcibly than the luxurious surroundings, or any amount of hired help – that this woman was the daughter of one the country’s richest and most powerful men. And somehow she carried it with such ease, with such aplomb that she could be any ordinary person.

But then Martha didn’t know her – not even through the tabloids – so perhaps Rose was simply better at hiding than most.

She watched her host covertly as she pulled on her own shoes and Rose called down to make sure the car would ready and waiting to take Martha home.

It was with some surprise that Martha realised Rose intended on escorting down stairs to the car, but the other woman shrugged it off with little thought – stating that it seemed rude to kick out anyone whose company she enjoyed as much as Martha without a proper goodbye.

At the lift, Rose further surprised Martha by taking her hand in her own as they waited, and not releasing it when they stepped into the lift. She didn’t bother to object or to question it, the feeling of being relaxed, sated and almost drowsy makes her happy to indulge in this last little intimacy. _Besides,_ a fleeting voice chimed in, _I know where her hands have been and just how clean they really are_. Her lips curled up at this observation and she couldn’t help the slight chuckle.

“What is it?” Rose asked, tone curious.

Martha shook her head, a little embarrassed at the trivial nature of her thoughts. “Oh nothing, I was just thinking I didn’t need to worry about holding your hand—” she brought them up between them and grazed a kiss across Rose’s knuckles— “because I know where your hands have been.”  
Rose’s eyes widened in surprise and then she laughed, delight bubbling over and making Martha’s own smile stretch. “I like you, Martha. I wasn’t expecting you, tonight, but I’m glad I met you.”

And from somewhere, Martha knew that this was the highest praise that Rose could give, and so could only say in return, “I’m glad I met you, too.”

The lift dinged and hands still firmly wrapped around each other, the two of them stepped out into the foyer to the doorman who greeted them with no trace of what he had to have been aware that the two of them had been up to. The air outside was cooler than she’d expected and Martha shivered, glad to see the dark town car idling at the curb.

Rose tapped on the window and when it rolled down Martha gave her address and was about to get into the back seat when Rose stopped her with a slight tug to their hands. She reached for Martha’s other hand and then just held them still at their sides, looking at Martha intently, dark eyes searching.

The moment it would have become uncomfortable, however, was the moment Rose chose to lightly press a kiss to Martha’s lips.

“Thank you,” she said when she pulled back. “You have no idea what tonight’s meant for me, but you’ve done more than I can say.”

Devoid of a proper response, Martha could only nod and grip the hands in her own a little more tightly. “You’ve done a lot for me, too,” she pointed out.

Rose’s smile is back. “Maybe not so straight after all?” she asked.

“Maybe,” Martha admitted. She had no intention of running out and finding herself a girlfriend, but if one came looking she might not say no.

Rose released one of her hands, but was back a moment later having produced something hard and square and pressed it into Martha’s hand. She looked down – a business card.

“Please call me sometime. I’d like to see you again.”

Something tingled through Martha, something completely unlike both desire and nerves. Expectation, perhaps; pleasure, maybe; or kinship, friendship...companionship?

“Yeah, all right,” she said and meant it, though she wasn’t sure when she would. “Goodnight, Rose. It was nice meeting you.” Though ‘nice’ didn’t really cover it.

“Goodnight, Martha. You, too.”

And then Martha was inside the car, drowsy, and relaxed: the small card tucked safely into her purse for later thought.


End file.
